


Just some Oneshots

by JustVibingMan



Category: more to be added - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bakugou tries to be a better student, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love angst, I'm not messed up I just wanna cry, I’m an AO3 writing virgin, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships Will Be Added, Sero basically flirts with Mina, Sero’s kinda a jerk but in a good way, Studying, This isn't all MHA I swear, What the fuck do I do someone help me, a n g s t, angst is pog, how many tags can u have holy shit, im trying, other characters will be added, other fandoms will be added, people are kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVibingMan/pseuds/JustVibingMan
Summary: I have way too much free time so I've decided to write fanfiction instead of being productive.
Relationships: More to be added - Relationship, Most are platonic, No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Routine (MHA)

**Author's Note:**

> Bakugou wants to study
> 
> Modern AU (Meaning no one has quirks)

Bakugou Katsuki had both the best friends, and the worst friends ever

His friends were the worse because they left his grades with big red circled F in the top right corner of his exam, which he had become accustomed too the past few weeks thanks to them.

He promised himself he would study. And he was studying of every single one. He would leave school at the end of the day, everyday, and he didn’t want to be home alone since his parents were at work so he would go to a nearby park. In said park he would sit at a stone bench, and place everything he would need to study. Two spiral notebooks that contained all his notes, a mechanical pencil, an eraser in the shape of All Might’s head, (who was the main character of his favorite cartoon as a kid) along with his phone and AirPods that he would blast music in which he used as a tactic for avoiding human interaction.

Although that plan never seemed to work, as a certain group of interactive people would always disturb him and his studies.

It became a routine at this point. Lately whenever there was an important exam coming up, he would always come to the park and the minute he beings to focus two words would always break it.

“Hey Baku-bro!”

The routine went something like this.

First, Katsuki would grind his teeth as he looked up towards the park’s entrance to find the same four people there. He knew their names, but he didn’t care of them much so he shorted them to make it easier.

After Shitty Hair catches his attention, the second thing to happen is for someone else to acknowledge him, which is usually Pinky, who always smiled brightly as she waved at him when the group walk over, straying from their normal path which leads to the trains.

“Hey Bakugou!” Pinky would chirp to the blond in a way that was the same to nails on a chalkboard. “What’ca doing?” She would ask him leaning over his shoulder and peaking at his notes.

“None of your damn business.” He would state firmly and would always look back at his notes in hopes of regaining the focus he would always lose. He doesn’t have time to deal with these losers he would think to himself.

Third is banter, someone teases the other out of comfortability with them.

“I’m pretty sure he’s studying Ashido - Chan. You should try it sometime.” Soy Sauce speaks next, smirking slyly as he takes a seat across from Bakugou and Pinky always huffs in annoyance.

“You know Sero, sometimes I wish I could just melt your face in acid with my own bare hands.” She states leaning over Bakugou more as she gestures her hands at Soy Sauce in a strangulation manner, annoying the blond even more since he never volunteered to be a wall for her.

“Wouldn’t you burn your hands in the process?” Soy Sauce would ask in a teasing manner, annoying the pink haired girl even more.

“I know, that’s why it’s a metaphor - ”

“Why are you here?” The fourth is Bakugou snapping at Pinky, always cutting her off abruptly and rudely. She would roll her eyes before pushing herself off him, Soy Sauce snickering at him for reasons he doesn’t know but he never wants to if he wants to stay at a prestigious school such as U.A.

“Because you look sad - ” Dunce Face would state as he takes a sat next to the blonde looking smug as always. “ - and we pity you.”

“Go to hell.” Bakugou always snarled, and the next thing he always did was try to put AirPods in. Yesterday when they came, he had this song from a new uprising band called Sakura that he got a few seconds into before the fifth part of this routine, Shitty Hair, usually glances at the phone out of curiosity and would always say something along the lines of, “Hey, you listen to this too?!” 

Bakugou never knows if the red head is being genuine or just wants to be nice but either way, a part of him felt touched that someone else was interested in something he liked. But of course he’s never admit to it as he always said, “Yeah so what?”

Shitty hair always smiles as he continues with, “Nothing, I just like the song. I didn’t think you’d be into music like this, that’s all.”

“Listening to this is the only thing that keeps me sane whenever I’m around you people.” Sixth is Bakugou shutting them out, as he would always scoff and snatch the phone way and shove in his pocket. By now, he would try to leave the park. With the four of them here, he knew he wouldn’t get a chance to study so in one last attempt to do so, he would always being to pack up his things.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Seventh part was annoyance at the blondes attitude, and Soy Sauce would be the first ask him, always in a sarcastic manner but Bakugou could hear the hint of sadness from his tone. 

“It means I’m busy not slacking off like the rest of you.” He would reply forcefully as he finished packing his things and slinging the book bag over his shoulder. 

Part eight was what he called desperation. Someone, usually Shitty Hair, would always jump in confidentially into the conversation to get Bakugou to stay. “Who says we’re slacking off?” He said yesterday. “We could be heading to the library which we could be going everyday reading every single book, and you wouldn’t know since you don’t hang out with us.”

Yesterday Bakugou raised one of his eye brows suspiciously, Shitty Hair still smiling but with confidence, maybe from the sureness he told himself when he thought his little act would work. “You guys go to the library?”

“Yep!” The red head chirped.

“Everyday?” The red head nods.

“And you’ve read every single book?” He nods again.

“What’s in isle six, fourth shelf, third column, and comes right after “The Forgetting Machine” by Rodrigo Quiroga?” He inquires the red head, who stares at him dumbfounded. Bakugou feels a swell of pride as he watches his friends (he considers them friends?) confidence crumble before him. 

Is it maniacal, yes.

Is it funny, also yes.

Part nine is what Bakugou hated most about this routine. It’s what made him cave in away from what he should be doing, he knows this and yet he falls for it anyway.

He calls it the Trap.

It’s used specifically on him and he hates it.

Here, they would take a quick glance at each other knowingly before nodding slightly, Bakugou almost never notices until it’s too late. One of them would sigh dramatically, yesterday it was Dunce Face, who pushed himself up from the stone seat before stretching loudly which caught everyone’s attention.

“Oh well.” He sighs. “We tried guys. Guess Kacchan can’t have fun after all.”

Kacchan.

Deku used that nickname for him. It felt weird hearing from someone else’s mouth, hell it felt weird when it was used around other people. The nickname was old, and he never considered him and damn Deku to be real friends so he doesn’t know why he still uses it.

Either way, it’s one of his weakness.

That nickname represents the child in Bakugou, it represents what he was like back then, it represents what hope it brings to those who use it, to those he cared about.

And Bakugou Katsuki cared about Deku, whether he admitted to it or not.

And he cared about these four losers whether he’d admit it or not.

That combined with the challenge he can’t have fun?

He fell right into the Trap.

“I can have fun.” He stated yesterday, annoyed they’d even accuse him of such a thing. Soy Sauce then sighed with Dunce Face, clicking his tongue in a disappointed tone as he stood up and walked over.

“If you can have fun, then come to the new arcade and show up by kicking out asses.” He challenged Bakugou, standing over the blonde smirking all knowingly as he continued to take the bait.

He was reeled in by part ten.

“I’m gonna kick your ass at Mario Kart.” Bakugou smiled menacingly, ready for a challenge. Shitty Hair and Dunce Face cheered before high diving each other, which Shitty Hair seemed to have regret as he jumped back in shock, literally.

“Dude, you just zapped me!” The red head shouted annoyed, Dunce Face looking guilty as he smiled nervously.

“Sorry!” He apologized, rubbing his hands together before Pinky slapped them down forcing them apart.

“Don’t rub it, it makes it worse!” She states informatively.

“That’s what she said.” Soy Sauce blurts out randomly, Dunce Faces and Shitty hair holding back snickers as Pinky and Bakugou either groan or roll their eyes.

“Yeah, now you’re definitely getting your ass kicked in Mario Kart.” The blonde states as he walks ahead of them, Soy Sauce laughing it off as he and the others catch up.

Bakugou Katsuki had both the best friends, and the worst friends ever.

His friends were the best because they let him be free and have fun, which not many of his former l̶a̶c̶k̶i̶e̶s̶ friends made him feel.

He never wants to be accustomed to big red circles F’s but he could be accustomed this this.


	2. Quiet - 1 (MHA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya used to like the quiet.
> 
> It calmed him down back in middle school when everything was fine. When everything was happy.
> 
> Now he hates it will all his being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, Zombie Apocalypse AU.
> 
> Also, a shitton of angst that I hope I did right.
> 
> This is two parts because I make everything too long and I think it's reasonable to leave something like this off on a cliffhanger

Midoriya used to like the quiet.

Back in middle school, he’d always hide behind the gardening shed of the school’s gardening club during lunchtime in an attempt to hide from Kacchan and his l̶a̶c̶k̶e̶y̶'̶s̶ friends. And as he would eat, the only other thing he’d do is listen.

He used to listen to the wind as it would breeze by. 

He used to listen to the bird's chirp as they flew above him without a care in the world. 

He used to listen to his own breathing, taking in the fresh clean air and just enjoying what little time he had before he had to step back into hell.

Keywords used to.

Now…?

Now it was one of the things he hated the most.

He found the quiet unsettling as the years went by. The ringing in his ears was now the most annoying thing he’s ever heard in his life.

And he’s heard Kacchan snore so that was saying something.

The silence of all the empty streets he would walk through always had him on guard. When walking through a forest and hearing something as much as some leaves crunching made him pull out his gun loaded and ready to fire. When he actually tries to relax, a low groan of an Infected would attempt to bite him from behind, the adrenaline never stopping which only worsened the insomnia he had grown accustomed to ever since graduating U.A.

Listening was all he did.

He listened to the wind flow through broken pipes or windows on whatever building he and his friend were in. 

He listened to the chirps of what birds were left as they flew with hesitance and caution.

He listened to his breathing, the smell of smoke and dirt filling his sense of smell before he and his friends had to step back into hell.

Because this was hell.

He didn’t know why they kept moving. 

Why they kept moving from place to place. 

Why they kept moving in silence. 

He didn’t see the point anymore. 

They were all bound to die eventually, moving only prolonged their existence. 

He knows it, they all know it.

Yet they all kept moving forward.

Maybe it was because they still had hope. 

Maybe it was because they didn’t want to die to the Infected. 

Maybe they kept moving because they didn’t know what else to do but move. 

Maybe it was because they wanted to live on for those they’ve lost.

And they’ve lost so much.

Mina used her acid to crash a building full of Infected.

Shoto ran right into a swarm who had been chasing them and burned them to ash.

Tenya lost a leg after his ankle was bit -

He wasn’t sure who screamed the most when they cut it, him or Kiri.

They’ve lost so much.

He doesn’t know how much more they can lose before one of them breaks.

He’ll never know.

…

…..

……..

“........Would you just stop?”

Mirodriya perked up at Kacchan’s voice. 

How could he not? 

It was quiet throughout the hollow warehouse they set up in. His voice caught everyone’s attention. Iida stopped rummaging through the supplies, Yao-Momo stopped producing bandages, Ochako and Kirishima stopped placing out blankets and Mineta stopped wrapping the cut on his hand.

All eyes were on him and Kaminari.

Kaminari was the only one who had a reason for moving as far as Midoriya knew. He naively gripped as much hope as he could live another day, to live for those he lost, just a little bit longer than fate intended. 

From what he’s told the others, he promised Mina he would before he watched her die in front of him.

He carried a radio with him at all times. He would take out the batteries when they traveled but when they rested in a safe location, he would plug them back in and turn it on, trying to use his quirk on it and nearby electricity poles in hopes of a connection.

Connection to what? 

Anything.

Any salvation they could go to. 

Any signs of life. 

Any signs where they could be safe. 

Any signs of hope. 

He needed it, needed something to distract him as the world around them crumbled.

He had been playing with it for a good hour before Kacchan stopped him.

The blonde didn’t answer for a while, staring mindlessly at the radio even after Kacchan called out. They all know who and what the question was aimed at, no one had to ask. It was the answer bound to come out sooner or later that made them wonder.

Finally, Kaminari answered a firm and solid “No.” Before he zapped it again and turned the dial.

“No one’s gonna answer.” Kacchan groaned immediately after, rubbing the bridge of his nose exhausted. “Why even try?”

“Why not?” He answered flatly, the pep in his voice from high school now alien to this version of him, the radio in his lap continuing to play static. “It’s better than doing nothing.”

“We are doing something.” Kacchan snapped as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and ran his leather gloves through his hair. Dirt and some blood were caught at both the roots and tips but he didn’t seem to notice or care as he turned to Kaminari in frustration. “We are surviving those fucking things and that piece of shit’s gonna get us caught again.”

Kaminari’s grip on the radio tensed when Kacchan said again.

Again…

No one wants what happened to Todoroki to happen again.

Kaminari blames himself too much already

He left the batteries in and the radio turned on and it let out a loud screech and before they knew it they were swarmed.

“Hey man, that’s too far - ”

“It’s the fucking truth and you know it,” Kacchan stated bluntly, cutting off Kirishima. “No one’s gonna save us, ok? Everyone’s either dead or rotting so there’s literally no point in using that thing.”

“That thing can save us.”

“Save us from what?” He asked Ochako. “Dying?” He asked her, laughing bitterly. “Even if there was something out there, it’s all full of shit. People who hide just ignore all the crap that’s happening around them and pretend it’s fine.” He explained to her harshly, grinding his teeth in more frustration.

Midoriya knows Kacchan means well. 

Even though he comes off harsh, he cares. 

He knows how to read his childhood friend(?) like a book, plain as day. 

The hands-on his hips indicate he’s tired. His eyes shut tight means his thinking about something, most likely bad things. His breathing slowing down means he’s trying to relax, something he’s still been working on over the years ever since U.A.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde apologizes, something else he’s been working on over the past few years. “I-I’m sorry, I should’ve yelled, I-I just - ”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Ochako stated to Kacchan, her face blank as she continued to lay out blankets on the cold concrete. The blonde sighs, hesitantly nodding before he shoves his hands into his coat pockets and turns to Kaminari.

They stare at each other for a while, the silence deafening to Midoriya as he watches from the side. The tension in the room was thick, adding to the feeling of uneasiness that was pooling in the man's stomach. 

What would they say? 

What could they say? 

They were both right in a sense, Midoriya thought to himself.

They’ve all seen things. They’ve all done things. It was wearing them down. Even Kacchan, the most stubborn person Midoriya knows, is losing faith. It’s hard to live the way they do, death around every corner and the ones you love falling apart before you can break anyone.

They’re all only human. They’re easy to break.

Yet they all continued to live, but for different reasons.

Kacchan lived to survive and protect those he cared about.

Kaminari lived because he didn’t want to die without trying. 

“Don’t you wanna live?” Kaminari asked, breaking the deafening silences after who knows how long, finally looking up at Kacchan, his eyes nearly numb and devoided of the bright yellow they once had.

“That’s what we’re doing - ”

“We aren’t doing anything!” Kaminari snaps at the ash blonde, visibly shaking as the others tense at his tone.

“W-We keep moving around with no goal, we’re losing who we are as people! People who had dreams, people with something to look forward to every day as we get out of bed! People with minds of their own where we make our own choices and faults!” He places the radio to the side as he stands up, firm stance yet still shaking, his eyes watery as he moves over to Kacchan.

“I’m not stupid Katsuki.” He states stopping in front of Kacchan, finger jabbed at his chest, a sniffle heard as he still shakes. “I know I’m a dumbass but I’m not stupid.”

“I don’t want to end up like Mina.” 

Jab. 

“I don’t want to end like Todoroki.”

Jab.

“I don’t want to end up like a mindless hunk of flesh that wonders aimlessly with no purpose in life!”

He slams his fist this time.

“I want to see the sun, to see my friends no longer covered in blood! I want to live!” He yells at Kacchan, spit spraying on the ash blonde's face but he stood still, his expression unchanged from earlier as he watches Kaminari while pent-up anger and loss roll down his face in the form of tears.

He doesn’t seem to care about the tears all that much. In fact, the tenseness of his shoulders from earlier has relaxed a little while Kaminari cries. Even so, he takes a shaky breath and takes his fist away from Kacchan’s chest, now standing upright and stern.

“So the radio stays.” He states firmly. He’s stopped his shaking, the tears now dried on his face as his eyes have a light shade of pink. “Whether you want it to or not, where we go, it goes.”

Silence took over the warehouse again.

Midoriya felt unsettled. 

His right forearm felt itchy, extremely itchy. As much as he’d like to scratch it to distract himself from the quiet, he couldn’t. Not now anyway.

He just had to wait a little bit longer.

…

…..

………

Kacchan’s sigh caused Midoriya to flinch a bit, as it was unexpected in what felt like hours of ringing in his ears.

“Denki - ”

“.̵̹̝̃.̷̦̝͆.̴͎̺̻̈.̴͈̥͇͋.̸͐̈ͅ ̶̰̮́͝ḯ̴̻̦̖̕s̸͖̎ ̷̳̅Dr. Sḧ̷̖͚́̇i̶̙͑k̶̢̛̗̃̏͜o̶̼̼̾͌ ̸̪̯̖̀̎o̶͈͒̐f̴̱̣̾̿͂ ̶͎̓̎͘S̶̫̒i̴̢̛̇ll Labs,̸̛̺ ̸̪̭̑͘d̸͉̙͙̂͐̌o̴͉͚͆e̸̺̭̚ş̸̨̞́͠ ̴̰̪̻̆̉̕a̶͓͕͂͑nyoṋ̶̭͕̌̿ĕ̷̙̥͆ ̶̢͕̤̕ḉ̴̯̽̅o̴̠͗̀̌ͅṗ̵͚̫̼̾y̵̟͠?̷̠̽̿͑”

The others tense at the choppy voice coming from where Kaminari was sitting but they nonetheless watched as the blonde perked at his radio, static echoing the warehouse as he dashed over to the machine and began to tamper with it.

“C’mon, c’mon c’mon - !” Kaminari was in a panic, desperate to get back that voice from earlier.

This wasn’t a hallucination, this was real.

“Work you piece of shit!”

There were people besides them.

“H-Hello?!” Kaminari yelled into the radio desperately. “H-Hey, we can hear you please answer!”

His friends were safe.

“H̵̳̬̥̙̆̇̇ô̸̢̡͇̱̯̖̓̕l̴̛̻̳̺͋͐̃̈́́̎́ỳ̸̛̩̯͗̄ ̷̨͇̳͖͍̩̙͇͆͐̃̏͂̈͗̌̔̆͝s̶̛̠̠̹̳̱̯̝̒̓̐͗̅͂̈́̐̑̚͜͝h̷̛̖̰̺̦̄̎̃̇̈́͠ǐ̷̳̤̳̤̖͔̗̰̆̾̄̓̽ͅţ̶̛̱͙̰̰̜̱̰̭̜̭̺̇̈̆͊̊̈́͌̐̄̄͜͜,̴͕̮̥͎̻̣̮̬͚̮̄̍̐̕̕͘ ̵̲̝̖̗͈͍̦̬̺̹͆̿͆̉͋̆̌̎̒̕I̸̧̨̡̘͓̝̱̘̮͈̬̪̹̳̓̽̉̾̃͠͠ ̷̢̜̦̺̪̤̰̲̣̫̰̼̗̎̓̏̐͊́̐̿̎̀̊̓̓͝Ţ̵̗͇̗͔̭̩̪̌̒̓Ő̷͉̘̥̿͂͑̑̄LD YOU IT WOULD WORK CAL!” 

A woman.

Kaminari cried again, out of relief this time as he fell to his bruised knees letting out everything he’s been feeling over the last three years.

“S-Stun Gun Hero; C-Chargebolt - ”

That was a name none of them had heard in a while.

“I-I’m here with multiple other heroes and we need help.” Kaminari managed to chock out those words as his crying wouldn’t stop. Ochaco rushed to his side as he dropped the radio back onto the crate and was soon cradled in her arms. She too was crying as she held him tightly, placing her head atop his while Kacchan walked over and grabbed the radio.

“Shit, uhh it’s very nice to meet you Mr. Chargebolt, although I wish it was under better circumstances - ”

“Who are you?” Kacchan spoke into the radio in a demanding tone, for some reason putting Midoriya at ease.

“OH! Of course! Sorry.” 

She sounds so normal and calm as she clears her throat. She’s most likely been in a place where she didn’t have to fight off any Infected.

Lucky her.

“My name is Dr. Maki Shiko, Co-Head Scientist at Divison 47 of Sill Labs in attempts to find save whats left of Japan.”

“What the fuck do you mean save?” Kacchan demanded from her once more, Midoriya tempted to get up and take the radio from his before the Doctor answers his question.

“We’re trying to find a cure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOooooOOOooOOoOOooooOhhHHhhhhHhhhHhhhHhhhh cliFFHanGEr!
> 
> A shitty cliffhanger but who fucking cares?

**Author's Note:**

> Drink water and stay safe!


End file.
